


Moments

by CaspianTheGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a pine tree, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a pine tree, Falling In Love, Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Okay and maybe a bit for them, Other, Pining, Quick glimpses, The only pain is ours, Will You Two Just Kiss Already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/CaspianTheGeek
Summary: I'm just giving myself feelings with little snippets of moments and thoughts throughout six thousand years. This is fine, we all need to just cry about this sometimes, right?"There is sometimes a moment that is not even as long as the beat of a heart. It can be imbued with the deepest of hopes or grief. It’s a moment that is somehow between times and stands alone, desperately different than all those before or after."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Moments

There is sometimes a moment that is not even as long as the beat of a heart. It can be imbued with the deepest of hopes or grief. It’s a moment that is somehow between times and stands alone, desperately different than all those before or after.

One such moment came as an angel raised his wing to shield a demon on a wall in Eden. There was the briefest bit of time, the space between raindrops. It was the moment that an angel decided a demon was worth protecting.

And his choice changed things.

\--

It would be a thousand years before there was another such moment. Crawly crouched over a boat that is truly little more than a raft. His wings are stretched out to protect the children under his care. For the first, and only, time there was a hiss on his lips that is aimed at the angel in front of him. He is braced for an attack, for God’s sworn soldier to end this charade. Instead of attacking, Aziraphale blessed the raft.

The rain pattered on Crawly’s feathers as it had on Aziraphale’s and in the space between them, in what was less than a moment, hope sprang from Crowley. Aziraphale shuddered as the strength of hope nearly knocked him to the ground. Their eyes met, and all that mattered was two beings wondering what could be.

\--

Sodom and Gomorrah were destroyed. The pair stood on a hill and watched the flames. Aziraphale turned to speak to Crawly, to lament the needless loss of life. The light of the flames, even at this distance, twisted across Crawly’s face. The moment between a flame’s flickering was all that it took.

Aziraphale saw what would become of his demon if anyone above or below knew he loved him. His life would be forfeit because of an angel’s affection. A moment, a twist, a gush of pain expelled outwards so strongly that the being next to him reached out. Aziraphale pulled away.

“I can’t, Crawly. I need to go.”

Crawly didn’t follow. Instead, he turned back to the burning cities. He thought of his angel and what could be.

\--

There was a wall now. One built on the fear each had for the other.

And Crawly sat in the desert with a man who was the son of God herself. He was supposed to be tempting him, but both preferred to share some wine and discussion.

“All beings have free will, Crawly.”

Crawly flinched and Jesus cocked his head slightly as he observed the distaste on his face.

“No free will here. Just a lowly snake demon, named for what they think I am.”

“Then name yourself, demon. No one is stopping you.”

Crowley stared. But weeks later as he stood next to Aziraphale he said a simple phrase. “Oh, I’ve changed it.”

That wasn’t the moment, not really. The moment came that night as Aziraphale looked over the wine they were drinking. “You just changed your name then? What did Hell think of that?”

“I, er. Didn’t ask them. Not their name, is it?”

“But you… Crowley you’re a demon you belong..”

“To me. I belong to me Aziraphale.” Crowley’s eyes stared into Aziraphale’s and the realization hit the angel. A moment where everything changed again. This wasn’t a gentle push of the rubber band of fate, where they each tried to see how far it could go.

Crowley had taken something Aziraphale hadn’t grasped they had.

There was freedom for them both.

\--

Eight years was all it took from then. A few years, a plate of oysters and a star filled sky. Later they’d both blame the wine.

The simple kiss under the stars was everything they’d always wanted.

Nothing changed at the moment that their lips touched. Everything changed when their lips finally parted. The instant between their first kiss ending and the dominating need they both felt for another.

They stared at each other, both overwhelmed. Neither dared to move. Both knew a decision needed to be made.

A star fell through the night’s sky. It was as beautiful as an angel tumbling through the sky. Crowley pulled back, his eyes wide and terrified.

“I can’t. You- you’ll- Fall. Aziraphale you’ll-”

“I don’t care Crowley.”

Crowley seethed his frustration to the sky, “how can you not care?”

Aziraphale raised his hand up to cup Crowley’s cheek and waited for the demon’s eyes to find his own, “Free will, as you said. We have free will. Then who are they to judge where I would give my love.”

Crowley sobbed as much as he said Aziraphale’s name. Then he wrenched himself away and did the only thing he could think to do and ran.

\--

Aziraphale found him not a week later. He had cheated a bit, feeling out into the city. Tracing for Crowley’s aura. But now he stood and knocked at the door, hoping that the demon would open it.

When Crowley did, Aziraphale was aghast at his condition. His clothes were torn, his eyes bloodshot. It had only been a week, he didn’t understand what had happened.

“Crowley-”

“Leave,” Crowley’s voice nearly a hiss.

  
Aziraphale drew back and was about to turn when he noticed the change in Crowley’s face.

The demon let out a wrecked sob.

“I will if you want, but please. Please, Crowley.”

They stared into each other’s eyes and Aziraphale’s hand raised almost against himself.

Crowley grasped it, interlocking their fingers as another sob escaped him. Aziraphale pulled slowly and gently until Crowley was held tightly in his arms. He whispered into the flame-red hair about how everything would be alright.

Aziraphale had no idea how to get there, but something had shifted in him and he was determined they would.

“Do you trust me?” Aziraphale whispered.

Crowley hadn’t considered that before. He did now for the first time, and with his understanding came another change. He whispered, “I do.”

\--

A stolen moment in an empty countryside. An Arrangement that had been five thousand years in the making finally sealed.

There was no kiss, but two hands interlocked in the darkness, and between them was a fragile beginning that would one day save the world. The acknowledgment that Heaven and Hell were not so different after all.

\--

Then it was all torn asunder one bright, sunny day. A day like so many others.

A moment of utter terror for an angel.

A moment of heartbreak for a demon.

A piece of paper burned in a small pond.

\--

Later he would blame it on saving the books, but the moment for Aziraphale really came as Crowley hopped down the aisle.

The appreciation that despite everything, he’d come back. Crowley was here as if nothing had ever happened. Their love was not so easily broken.

\--

A thermos passed carefully into the waiting demon’s hands. A show of trust. Aziraphale hadn’t actually handed Crowley a flagon of Holy Water, he’d handed him the tool to destroy the angel down to his very soul.

And yet in this instant, he knew that this was the one being who would care for his heart, as he cared for Crowley’s own.

\--

“There is no our side, Crowley. Not anymore.”

Sometimes a moment is all it takes for a heart to shatter. Crowley tried to pull his heart back together. To be what he’s always been. Run. All he could do is run. From everything, but if he’s were being honest it’s from the hole in his chest that threatened to swallow him.

\--

Aziraphale is there. On the airfield. Warmth floods into the hole Crowley had fled.

\--

A decision by a small boy changed everything.

All it took was one child being enabled to follow their own heart.

A moment that saved humanity, fueled by love that never should have existed. Love between an angel and a demon. Love between the antichrist and his human friends. A finding of where one belongs. And the knowledge that it was here all along.

\--

“They’re going to come for us.”

“I know.”

Hand intertwined, laced with fear. They have saved everything except that which mattered most.

Aziraphale slipped his hand into his pocket and found the piece of paper he’d put there for safekeeping. He pulled it out and read it again.

Aziraphale is clever and the moment that the plan sprung into his head, Crowley was shaken by the wave of hope and love that rolled off the angel in waves.

\--

They walked through the park after dinner. Crowley turned and raised his hand gently to Aziraphale’s face. Aziraphale smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly.

There was a new kind of shattering, but this one was of walls that never should have been built. Love and joy flowed out from the pair so strongly for that moment heads turn across London, not quite knowing why. Hands were taken and smiles shared. And for a moment, all is well.


End file.
